The puppet
by marwhi222
Summary: It all starts out with a small boy afraid of his brother and his dad
1. The kid

It was morning. the sun shone through the window. My Fredbear plush sat on my bed. I don't know how it got there, It just appeared one day. It even talks to me. dad says I'm crazy, but I don't care, anyway, my dads evil.

My brother is also evil. he hangs out with a gang of teens. My dad is very proud of him. My mom died when I was little. Some even say my dad killed her. I don't believe that.

My dad thinks I'm a wimp. "You have to right to be in my family." He would say. My older brother would smirk behind him.

"I'm a fox." My older brother would say. He said that it symbolized smart and evil put together. He even bought a fox mask to prove his point. He would never take it off. he also gave his gang animal symbols and matching masks.

Just down the road was a Dinner called Fedbear's Family Dinner. I hated that place. It's were my brother and his gang hang out, and were my dad does bad stuff. I always fear that one of them will jump out at me. So I hide under the table and cry.

My dad is planning a big "surprise" party for me. I knew it was to good to be true, and a fear that I am going to get what was coming for me for 5 years.


	2. 8 days

"8 days until the party." I muttered to myself. I better start preparing so I might survive. I stretched and reached under my bed to grave some cereal I've been saving. I shoved a handful into my mouth. I was starving. The cereal tasted delicious.

I got on my clothes and stared at the Fredbear plush that sat on my bed. I started pacing around the room, as if I've never seen it before. I folded my dirty clothes and put them back in the drawer. My dad never let me use the washing machine.

Then I noticed 4 new stuffed animals sitting in the corner of my room. I approached them and stared. "These are my friends." The Fredbear plush said. I sighed, "Your lucky, I don't have any friends."

The plush remained silent. Then I noticed I small paper in it's hand. What about me? it read. I set the note into my drawer. "Your right," I said, "your my only friend."

"I hear him." The Fredbear plush said. I turned and scanned my room. I quickly checked the closet and bed. "Were?" I finally asked.

The plush was silent, put it's stuffed paw pointed at the door. I ran to it and banged my ear to the wood. I could hear running, closer and closer...

Then Bam! My brother slammed into the door. I fainted. as I fell I could hear him laughing as I fell to the ground.


	3. 7 days

"7 days until the party" I muttered. I got up and got dressed and did my usual. "He's hiding again." The Fredbear plush said. I stopped in my tracks. I HATED it when my brother was hiding. I already lost one day to my brothers prank. I didn't need to lose another one, to.

"He won't stop until you find him." The Fredbear plush said. I started to cry. "I know." I sniffled.

I peered outside my door. I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of my room. But I knew I had to. I stepped one foot out into the dangerous hallway. I walked down the hall, very cautious as I walked down the hall. The Fredbear plush would follow me everywhere, it would just appear on the wall or dresser. I peaked around both corners. My brother usually hides in his room, so I went there.

Sure enough, the door was unlocked. I walked into the room very cautiously. There was a bed, a dresser, and even a pink fox skeleton. But my brother was not there, so I went to check the living room.

I neared the couch, he was not there. I went to the stage, he was not there. then I went to the last place possible, the TV. Just then my brother jumped out from behind it. I fainted.


	4. 6 days

"6 days until the party." I muttered. When I sat up I realized I wasn't in my room. "He brought you here." The Fredbear plush said. I looked around and realized were I was. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said. This can't be!

"He knows you hate it here." The Fredbear plush said. I started to cry, I know my brother is evil but does he really have to be this evil? "If you hurry, you can make it." The plush said. I stood up, the plush was right.

I might actually make it! I started to run towards the Exit. But I wasn't quick enough. A man in the Fredbear suit blocked the doorway right in front of me. "To late. Quick! The other way!" the plush said.

I didn't need to be told twice. I sprinted towards the hallway. as I ran I caught a glimpse of my father putting the Springtrap head on someone, I ran to fast to make out who it was.

The Fredbear person chased me, he was fast. "Quick! Maybe you can find someone that can help!" The plush said. I looked both ways and ran. I wasn't fast enough. The Fredbear person caught me easily. I was so scared I fainted, again. "No." I whispered as everything went black.


	5. 5 days

"5 days until the party." I muttered. I was on the floor. "You have to get up." The plush said. I didn't want to get up. "You can get out this time, but you have to hurry!" I knew the plush was right, so I stood up. I walked to the exit. No Fredbear person this time. I was relived. I didn't have much time. I walked out the door and into the dinning room.

There was a kid holding a Springtrap plush. I walked over to him. "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie." The kid said. I remained silent, everyone here knows I can't talk. "My daddy says I have to be carful with him or I will pinch my finger." The kid didn't expect a reply, so he continued, "He is a finger trap, he says." The kid didn't continue, so I left.

When finally got outside There was a girl on the grass. "You'd better watch out! I hear the come to life at night." I already knew this rumor. "And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone." She continued, "Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" She laughed and I walked away.

I teen sat laughing on the side of the road. "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and hides?" He asked. _Yes, and you would to if you had a evil brother and father._ "Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!" I wasn't going to listen to this any longer, so I left.

I walked by a girl and her action figures. "Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?" She asked. I needed to get home, so I kept walking.

A boy holding a balloon stood by a blue car. "Aren't you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party." He said, "Oh wait, you have to go! it's YOUR birthday! haha!"

I continued to walk until I got home. "Be careful." The plush said. I crept around my house and into my room. I closed the door behind me. I was safe. I walked over to my bed when my brother jumped out from underneath it. I fainted, again.


	6. 1 day

"1 day until the party." I muttered. One day! I had been unconscious for that long? I looked around the room. It was more of a closet. There was a Fredbear head on a shelf, and a dim light on the celling.

I realized that I must be somewhere in Fedbear's dinner. Then it hit me that I was in the closet. I couldn't see the Fredbear plush anywhere, witch was odd. I went to open the door but it was locked.

"NO!" I screamed. He couldn't do this to me. "Please let me out." I pleaded. There was no answer. "PLEASE!" I yelled. Still no answer. "Please let me out." I could feel my voice fading.

Then I was unconscious.


	7. 0 days

"0 days until the party." I muttered. The party was today! and I had NO time to prepare! Maybe my brother planed this all along. Make me waste everyday so I wouldn't expect what was coming. I looked around quickly. Then I saw him, my brother.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" One of the gang members said. My hands were tied up. "It's hilarious." Another said. It was anything but hilarious.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" One shouted. I was starting to freak out. "No! Please!" I shouted. My brother didn't even bother. "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" My brother and one of the boys wearing the bunny mask lifted me up.

"No! I don't want to go!" I screamed. But it was no use, the place was empty. "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" I realized I just made it worse. All I could do was struggle.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" We had approached Fredbear. "On THREE! one... two..." I was so scared. If this was a birthday, I don't think I want it.

"THREE!" They said. They shoved me into it's mechanical jaws. Then Fredbear bit. I felt pain, It would be the last time I ever felt pain. I heard my brothers laughter for the last time...

 **The story is not over Yet**


	8. last day

I woke up. There was darkness around me. All I could see was the Fredbear plush and its friends.

"Can you hear me?" It asked. I didn't move. I couldn't move. "I don't know if you can hear me." I said again. I wanted to nod but I couldn't. "...I'm sorry." It said. I wanted to say it's not your fault, but I couldn't move.

"You're broken." It said. Just then the Foxy plush disappeared. "We are still your friends." Its voice started to drop. The Chica plush disappeared. "Do you still believe that?" It asked. I couldn't answer. Then the Bonnie plush disappeared. "I'm still here." It said. Then the Freddy plush disappeared. "I will put you back together." It said.

Then It started to disappeared. "No." I whispered, "Don't leave me."

That was my last time in human form.

 **Story is still not over**


	9. new life

There was darkness. I didn't know how long I'd been here. All I know is darkness. I haven't seen light for centuries. I was just there in the small space listening to the perpetual music.

I haven't been here long before I recognized the music, "My grandfathers clock." It just played over and over and over. I also realized I wasn't human. I was much longer and thinner. I was coated with fabric. My fingers were long and thin.

I knew what my brother did to me. He would be an adult now. I never left Fred's Family Dinner. I had to listen to this cursed music.

Just then, I saw a vision. I saw my father. This was happening now. He gathered five kids from the dinner. They followed him. He was in a golden Freddy suit. I watched him take them into a backroom. They followed willingly.

He locked the door behind them. Then he got out of the suit. He had his purple outfit on. He had a knife. I'm not going to say what happened next, only that it was terrible. In the end there were five dead children in the room.

My dad cleaned his knife, then left. I was mad, very mad. I waited until nightfall, then I slowly opened the top of the present.


	10. The children

I flew out of the box. there was a mirror on the other side of the room. I got a better look at myself. I was black and white. I seemed to have had a permanent smiley face imprinted in the fabric. I had two purple streaks running from my eyes down my check's. Like crying marks.

I slowly flew down the disserted hallway. I approached the room. I then realized I didn't know what to do with the bodies. Then a idea hit me. I could put them into the animatronic suits and bring them back to life. So they could get revenge on my dad.

I pulled the suits into the room. I put each head on them, there was a fox head, a bunny head, a chicken head, and a bear head. I put the heads on the children and put them in the suits. But there was still one more child.

I finally decided to put him into the Golden Freddy suit. I returned to my box to end the night.


	11. him, I remember him

The next night I watched them in a vision. I watched them wander. I felt there hatred for my dad. They were confused, they didn't except there new form. I also caught a glimpse of the security guard. I recognized him immediately.

I sent the others hatred for the one in the office. They wanted to bring him to me. They didn't know who I was. But they were confused, and needed some one to guide them. Like when I needed the Fredbear plush so many years ago.

I watched them try to get into the office. I saw them fail. The guard used the music to keep me at bay. The truth is, I could leave whenever I wanted. The music just gave me the visions.

Then it was almost 6 a.m. I told them to return to their places. They obeyed without question.


	12. fighting back

I watched them. They had started to talk. They didn't know I could hear everything they said.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Asked the fox. They were all sitting in a dimly lit room. "The better question is, what are we listening to?" The bear said. They were confused. "I don't think we should listen to it." The chicken said.

"What choice do we have?" asked the bunny, "We don't know were we are, and we need some one to guide us. for now." The Fox got exited. "Then we can kill it!" He yelled.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. Day would come soon, they had to listen. I would control them for now, then give them a reason to leave. I really pushed my hatred for the security guard to them.

* * *

"Do you fell that?" The chicken asked. The others could. "It wants us to bring him to it." The bear said. The fox stood up. "Wait, we know where it was this whole time!?" He said. The others got exited. "Let's go find it!" The bunny said.


	13. The seed

They wont be able to come. Not until they do what I said. I really gave them hatred. But they didn't listen. Then I knew what to do. What I gave them stopped them, and changed there direction. I didn't need to give them hatred. All I had to do was give them a lie. The lie worked perfectly. They fell right into my trap. They were going to get me the security guard.

* * *

"HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Chica screamed. The confused animatronics now knew exactly were they were going. "I knew the security guard was evil." Bonnie said. They all knew that wasn't true, but kept walking anyway. "When I get there I'm going to tear his head right off!" Freddy boomed. They were all storming strait for the office. "Stop!" Foxy said. The animatronics stopped confused. "We need a plan!" Foxy said.

* * *

When they first woke up, I planted a seed in there head. The seed didn't grow, but started to die. That's because I didn't give the seed soil. Now, with the soil and all, the seed has been growing... fast. Maybe even a little to fast.


	14. The hunt

They would be out of control soon. There are rules to planting ideas. I went to far. They are desperate, to kill my brother. Once that is done they will destroy anything in their path. There was only one solution. It meant risking everything I hoped to build in their minds. If I fail, it would mean death for my brother, my father, and I. **I had to get to him first.**

* * *

"Chica, you take one vent. Bonnie, you the other. Mangle, wait in one vent before entering. Balloon boy, do the same with the other vent. Freddy, toy Freddy, and myself will take the hall." Foxy instructed. The others agreed to his terms.

"So it will be like some kind of game. A very deadly game." Chica informed. The clock showed 11:59. The hunt would soon begin.

* * *

When. would. this. music. STOP! I had to get out, but my brother just kept winding and winding the box. Does he know that his life depends on him NOT winding the box? probably not. I had a grandfather clock back in my home, so long ago. I knew the song by heart. I just didn't expect it to torture me for eternity. The same music played over and over. They had started hunting. I had to get there first.

* * *

"But I'm telling you, there was just an old suit in there." Chica pleaded. She had been the first and only animatronic into the office. She claimed there was nothing there.

"We all know there is someone in there. Now, did you check under the desk? Or maybe behind the suit?" Foxy asked, in a demanding voice. He couldn't believe Chica, she didn't even yell to the rest of us about anything.

"N-no b-but..." Chica admitted. "I d-didn't h-hear anything B-but the costume's heavy breathing."

"You fool!" Foxy said, lunging at Chica. "You didn't even bother to check inside the mask!" Chica ducked away just as Foxy was about to sink his metal fangs into her circuits. "I will NOT let this go unpunished." Foxy walked over to Chica.

"You didn't even use your hands to lift up the mask. Well, then i don't think you need them!" Foxy grabbed Chica's hands and ripped them from her arms. Sparks flew everywhere. All that was left of Chica's hands were long wires. "Well, anyone else went into the office and didn't check the suit?" Foxy grinned.


End file.
